helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Side:D-culture
|producer = |Last = |Next = NONG! |Single1 = Mangetsu no Yoru Dakara |Single2 = Koi ga Mabushikute |Single3 = Cherry Parade |Single4 = |hidden = (ESCB-1492) }}d-Culture is Osaka Performance Doll's first album, credited as Osaka Performance Doll feat. F/Unit. It features the A-sides from their first three singles, the B-side from their second single, as well as five new songs. All of the previously released songs were remixed for the album release. The album failed to chart the Oricon charts. Tracklist # 25ji no Carnival (25時のカルナヴァル; A Carnival at 1 AM) - by Inaba Atsuko # Cherry Parade (Love & Peace Mix) - by Nakano Kumiko, Takeuchi Yukiko # d-Culture - by F/Unit # Koi no Jet Coaster (恋のジェットコ－スタ－; Jet Coaster of Love) - by Ueda Miho # I’m in Love with You - by Furutani Ayano (chorus by Inaba Atsuko, Ueda Miho) # Koi ga Mabushikute (POWER RAVE MIX) - by F/Unit # SUNSHINE BOOGIE - by Inaba Atsuko, Takeuchi Yukiko, HIGH-SCHOOL TRIO # Konbini Warriors - by Inaba Atsuko, Takeuchi Yukiko, HIGH-SCHOOL TRIO # Umareta Machi no Fence wo Koete (GUITAR RAVE MIX) - by F/Unit # Mangetsu no Yoru Dakara (MIDNIGHT WOLVES VERSION) - by Nakano Kumiko, Takeuchi Yukiko, MIDNIGHT WOLVES Featured Members * Furutani Ayano * Ueda Miho * Nakano Kumiko * Inaba Atsuko * Takeuchi Yukiko Album Information All Arrangements by Shirai Yoshiaki (白井良明), except track #9 which has arrangements by Shirai Yoshiaki (白井良明) and Sato Go (佐藤剛). 25ji no Carnival * Composed By – Asakura Noriyuki (朝倉紀幸) * Lyrics By – Vinyl Cherry Parade (Love & Peace Mix) * Lyrics By, Composed By – Matsuoka Hideaki (松岡英明) d-culture * Composed By – HAPPO * Lyrics By – Vinyl Koi no Jet Coaster * Composed By – Ishikawa Kanji (石川Kanji) * Lyrics By – Mori Yukinojo (森雪之丞) I'm In Love With You * Composed By – Asakura Noriyuki (朝倉紀幸) * Lyrics By – Vinyl Koi ga Mabushikute (Power Rave Mix) * Chorus Arrangements – Ishizuka Mami * Composed By – Kiyooka Chiho (清岡千穂) * Lyrics By – Mori Yukinojo (森雪之丞) Sunshine Boogie * Composed By – Testarossa (テスタロッサ) * Lyrics By – Mori Yukinojo (森雪之丞) Konbini Warriors * Composed By – Ami Keizou? (あみ啓三) * Lyrics By – Mori Yukinojo (森雪之丞) Umareta Machi no Fence wo Koete (Guitar Rave Mix) * Chorus Arrangement – HAPPO * Composed By – HAPPO * Lyrics By – Maeda Takahiro (前田たかひろ) Mangetsu no Yoru Dakara (Midnight Wolves Version) * Composed By – Ozeki Masaya (尾関昌也) * Lyrics By – Mori Yukinojo (森雪之丞) Trivia * F/Unit are the five main members of Osaka Peformance Doll. They are the members who are featured and fronted on Osaka Performance Doll's CD releases, TV appereances etc. F/Unit got its name from the initials of their five members: 'F'urutani Ayano , 'U'eda Miho , 'N'akano Kumiko, 'I'naba Atsuko, 'T'akeuchi Yukiko. * HIGH SCHOOL TRIO are Nakano Kumiko. Furutani Ayano, and Ueda Miho * MIDNIGHT WOLVES are Inaba Atsuko, Furutani Ayano, and Ueda Miho. Category:Article stubs Category:Debut Album Category:1994 Albums Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In